Coisas que acontecem depois do fim do mundo
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Se Castiel fosse ser honesto consigo mesmo ele teria que admitir que o único motivo para ele continuar voltando para aquele bar e o único motivo para ele ter decidido ficar nas últimas semanas naquela cidade era a garota que trabalhava atrás do balcão - AU - Castiel/Jo
1. Castiel e Jo

_N/A : Se passa em um universo alternativo em que Mary e John serviram como cascas para Lúcifer e Michael, o apocalipse aconteceu há décadas atrás e o céu ganhou, e anjos e demônios são conhecidos pelo público em geral._

**Coisas que acontecem depois do fim do mundo**

**Capítulo 1  
**

Se Castiel fosse ser honesto consigo mesmo, algo que ele tentava fazer em todas as situações, ele teria que admitir que o único motivo para ele continuar voltando para aquele bar e o único motivo para ele ter decidido ficar nas últimas semanas naquela cidade era a garota que trabalhava atrás do balcão. O clima de Nevada não lhe atraía nem um pouco, ele sempre havia preferido as florestas e os campos. A música que tocava no fundo não lhe despertava interesse a não ser aquelas poucas que ele havia ouvido na casa dos Winchester há muito tempo atrás, e essas não lhe davam vontade de se animar e dançar, apenas faziam com que sentisse nostalgia e algo que apenas a poucos anos atrás ele aprendeu a reconhecer como culpa. Já que tinha todos os seus poderes em bom funcionamento o álcool não tinha efeito nele se não quisesse, e ele nunca conseguia entender porque Balthazar fazia com que tivesse efeito em si toda vez que resolvia vir visitar a Terra (e também não conseguia entender porque a primeira coisa que fazia sempre era o arrastar para um bar ou para um Strip Club, seu irmão sempre havia sido um pouco estranho quanto a sua apreciação das coisas humanas), nas poucas vezes em que Castiel havia experimentado o estado de estar embriagado não havia lhe sido nem um pouco agradável. Ele até que gostava dos hambúrgueres que eram servidos ali na Roadhouse, no entanto não o suficiente para fazê-lo continuar voltando para lá, era apenas a garota que lhe entregava as refeições que pedia com um sorriso e que nas horas vagas ia quebrar seus próprios recordes na maquina de jogos no canto do bar. Isso porque ela o lembrava de Mary, não aquela que havia sido a mãe do messias, mas sim aquela que tinha dito sim a Lúcifer e lutado na última batalha.

XXXXX

Aquela noite a Roadhouse estava praticamente vazia, algo não tão incomum considerando que era o meio da semana, com apenas um velho caçador sentado em uma das mesas do fundo bêbado demais para notar qualquer coisa que acontecia a sua volta, e o mesmo cara de sobretudo que tinha ido lá todos os dias nas últimas semana. Ash já tinha começado a se referir ao sujeito como o novo namorado dela, o que Jo achou muito irritante e disse que para um gênio as vezes ele se comportava como se tivesse uns doze anos de idade. E apesar dela admitir para si mesma que se sentia um pouco atraída por ele desde a primeira vez que ele havia entrado na Roadhouse não era só isso, se sentir atraída por um cara como aquele só provava que seus olhos estavam em bom funcionamento, era sobre o jeito que ele a olhava quando achava que ela não estava reparando, o olhar era intenso mas sem ser sexual, era como se ele pudesse ver a sua alma. Haviam seres que podiam ver almas, e a quase uma semana ela estava convencida que ele era um deles, mas não dava para mencionar em público, as pessoas queriam anjos por perto quando precisavam ser curados, ou quando os filhos de Eve ou os poucos demônios que haviam sobrevivido o massacre do dia da vitória atacavam, mas não bebendo no mesmo lugar que eles como se fosse rotina, principalmente caçadores, se fosse há algumas semanas atrás ela dividiria a mesma opinião mas havia algo diferente sobre ele. Após o apocalipse, após Michael ter vencido eles tinham o poder e eles diziam como o mundo deveria ser, não havia nenhuma regra clara quanto a oposição mas aqueles que faziam isso tinham uma tendência a não viver por muito tempo, mas o pior eram as histórias que os caçadores contavam, quando a situação ficava perigosa o bastante em caçadas anjos podiam ser chamados, mas isso não era feito a não ser em circunstâncias extremas porque eles destruíam tudo que havia pelo caminho sem se importar com qualquer coisa além de cumprir a sua missão, o pai dela era um caçador e ele tinha morrido em uma caçada em que uma cidade havia sido tomada por demônios e os anjos chamados haviam decidido destruir a cidade completamente para os deter, Bobby uma vez havia lhe dito que achava que o motivo porque havia tantos genocídios na bíblia não era porque Deus havia comandado mas sim porque era assim que anjos se divertiam. A possibilidade dele ser um anjo deveria assustá-la mas por algum motivo isso não acontecia, ele não sorria mas ainda assim havia uma gentileza presente, então ao servir para ele o seu terceiro hambúrguer naquela noite ela tomou coragem e disse :

"Você é um anjo ?"

Ele deu uma mordida no hambúrguer antes de responder e a encarou enquanto mastigava, isso fez com que ela se sentisse estúpida por um momento.

"Sim. Eu sinto muito" ele disse calmamente e se preparando para ir embora.

A parte do sinto muito a surpreendeu muito mais do que ele ser um anjo, nenhum anjo que ela já tinha ouvido falar diria algo assim.

"Você não tem que ir embora"

"Eu sei, mas você provavelmente quer que eu vá e eu detestaria me impor"

"Eu não quero. Eu quero você aqui" ela disse antes que pudesse pensar nas palavras.

Ela torceu para que Ash não estivesse escutando porque tinha certeza que teria que pagar por isso no dia seguinte ouvindo um monte de piadinhas.

"Porque ?"

"Eu não sei, não é sempre que você conhece alguém com milhões de anos de idade"

"Bilhões na verdade"

"Wow, essa é uma diferença enorme de idade"

"Porque a diferença entre as nossas idades é relevante ?"

"Não é, foi só uma coisa estúpida que passou pela minha cabeça de repente. Então eu posso te oferecer uma cerveja por conta da casa ?"

XXXXX

Jo fez perguntas, muitas delas na verdade, com anjos humanos geralmente ou ficavam intimidados ou agiam assim, ele tentou as responder o mais verdadeiramente possível, embora tenha se sentido particularmente grato por nenhuma das perguntas dela ser sobre o que aconteceu no apocalipse, isso porque se ela perguntasse diretamente sobre Michael e Lúcifer ele não tinha certeza se seria capaz de mentir, mas ele falou sobre as as assas invísiveis para os humanos que ele e seus irmãos tinham em suas costas, sobre o jardim do céu, e antes que perceba as suas respostas já começam a ser seguidas por coisas que ele não achava que jamais falaria a respeito de novo com um humano mas que acabam saindo mesmo assim, por um momento considerou a possibilidade de o alcool estar tendo mais efeito nele do que havia previsto mas logo percebe que essa não é a realidade, é por causa dela o jeito que ela presta atenção em suas palavras, é por causa daquela leve semelhança.

Balthazar já havia dito que ele tinha tendências masoquistas e não de um jeito divertido (Castiel não perguntou exatamente como alguém ser masoquista poderia ser divertido porque conhecendo Balthazar tinha certeza que a resposta seria indecente), e se soubesse o motivo porque ele estava ali tinha certeza que ele diria de novo. Castiel havia sido o anjo encarregado de tirar Mary do inferno e depois que ela cumprisse o papel que o destino havia reservado para ela, ele nunca entendeu porque de todos os seus irmãos ele havia sido escolhido para aquela missão, entendia muito menos agora, haviam outros com mais poder, haviam muitos outros que conseguiriam lidar com a situação melhor, sem se envolverem, sem desenvolverem afeições tolas por aqueles que já estavam condenados por simplesmente terem nascido, ou talvez soubessem que com ele isso seria irrelevante porque acabaria cumprindo a sua missão mesmo assim.

Ele conta para Jo as piadas mais engraçadas de Uriel, ele conta como Anna costumava ir escondida para a terra para ver os humanos dançarem, ele conta sobre as mulheres de Jerusalém e os homens da Babilônia, e ele conta a ela sobre essa jovem que conheceu que cantava Hey Jude toda vez em que achava que estava sozinha. Ele só percebe quantas horas haviam se passado quando a luz do sol nascendo entra elas janelas do bar, antes de ir embora Jo lhe diz que se ele voltar vai haver outra cerveja por conta da casa para ele, Castiel ainda não tinha muito interesse por alcool mas diz sim sem nem precisar pensar a respeito.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	2. Mary

**2. Mary**

Ash havia combinado com Jo de não contar a ninguém sobre Castiel, isso em troca de caso Ellen descobrisse sobre os dois Jo nunca diria que Ash sabia porque se soubesse sua filha havia feito amizade com um anjo qualquer um que soubesse disso antes dela iria pagar (e isso não se referia apenas ao monte de drinks por conta da casa que a garota havia dado ao anjo).

"Seu namorado é estranho" Ash disse naquela tarde.

"Ele não é meu namorado e as suas são piores"

"Pelo menos nenhuma das minhas ex-namorados tinha asas. Pelo menos eu acho que não, se bem que teve uma garota que eu conheci no MIT que eu não me surpreenderia nem um pouco se me dissessem que ela era deles. Se bem que o que eu estou falando é a música"

"Do que você está falando ?"

"Você não notou ?"

"Diz logo o que é estranho"

"Toda noite que ele vem aqui ele vai pra jukebox e coloca Hey Jude pra tocar pelo menos umas dez vezes"

"Você está exagerando. E daí se ele gosta de uma música, não é estranho"

"Não é sobre a música, é que quando começa a tocar ele fica com uma cara meio esquisita, eu não sei explicar"

Jo sabia do que Ash estava falando. Castiel a maioria dos momentos ele parecia mais humano e gentil, mais do que os garotos da sua idade que haviam feito com que ela largasse a escola e mais do que a maioria dos caçadores que entravam pela porta da Roadhouse, mas as vezes seu olhar ficava distante, a luz batia em seu rosto em um certo ângulo e lhe era claro que o homem a sua frente não era humano, ela conseguia não pensar muito sobre isso.

XXXXXXX

A noite após Castiel chegar e pedir o seu cheeseburger de sempre e ir na jukebox e colocar Hey Jude para tocarJo disse :

"Então você gosta de Hey Jude certo ?"

Ela se sentiu um tanto idiota logo após ter dito isso por ter certeza que aquela era uma pergunta idiota.

"Eu não sei, eu nunca pensei muito a respeito disso"

"Mas você a escuta o tempo todo"

"Mary Winchester gostava dessa música"

"O que ? Você lutou contra a ela ou algo assim?" Jo perguntou curiosa

"Não eu nunca lutei com ela, embora tenha havido algumas discussões quanto ao que assistiríamos na televisão e quanto ao destino do mundo"

"O que ?"

Mary era a humana que havia sido a casca de Lúcifer. Era o que devia ser dito a todos aqueles que não eram anjos, e era a verdade, mas havia mais e para Jo Castiel sentiu vontade de contar, então respirou fundo e disse :

"Ela era minha amiga, ela era a minha melhor amiga."

XXXXXXX

É o que sempre acontece com mulheres na história, são lembradas como santas ou meretrizes.

Quase não havia mais crianças chamadas Mary, e as adultas que tinham esse nome normalmente se identificavam por apelidos, embora nenhum juiz são negaria qualquer requerimento de troca de nome se viesse de uma Mary, isso porque tal nome era associado a batalha final, a um terço do país ter sido destruído, era o nome daquela que todos se lembravam como a culpada, como a fraca que disse sim ao demônio. John Winchester disse sim para Michael sem sequer hesitar, o arcanjo só precisou dizer que ele salvaria vidas e seria um herói que aquela palavrinha tão singela e poderosa havia saído de sua boca. Mary demorou mais, quando havia sido torturada por demônios, e pior por anjos, ela disse não. Ela teve que lidar com Lúcifer entrando em seus sonhos, ela viu no noticiário os efeitos que os quatro cavaleiros trouxeram, fome, peste, guerra e morte se alastrarem pela terra, em poucos meses o mundo todo parecia estar a beira do caos completo, e isso com a culpa de saber que aquilo acontecia por sua causa afinal havia sido ela que tinha feito o acordo para trazer John de volta a vida, ela que tinha quebrado o primeiro sêlo no inferno e ela que tinha sido trazida de volta a vida por um anjo para ver todas as consequências dos seus atos. Ela não queria lutar, estava cansada disso antes mesmo dele entrar em sua vida. Ela disse sim para fazer com que a batalha terminasse, ela disse sim porque tinha uma certeza absurda que conseguiria tomar o controle de Lúcifer tempo o suficiente para garantir que Michael vencesse. Ela disse sim para morrer.

Não havia qualquer vestígio de sua alma após a batalha, ele havia procurado por todo o céu, e por toda a galáxia, concluiu que havia sido queimada completamente pela graça de Lúcifer, Castiel achava que isso havia sido proposital, algo como um último ato, como se no momento em que Lúcifer havia percebido que iria morrer tinha decidido pelo menos levar um último humano que ele tanto desprezava junto com ele.

XXXXXXX

Jo o encara por um tempo após ele terminar de lhe contar, são só alguns segundos mas esses parecem durar uma eternidade.

"Obrigada por me contar isso" Jo disse e beijou a sua testa e nem se importou com a possibilidade de Ash ver e fazer piadinhas depois.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
